Girl Meets Reality
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: A science experiment goes wrong and sends Riley and Maya to an alternate universe where their lives are a TV show called Girl Meets World. In this strange world, Riley and Maya watch their lives in TV form, meet actresses Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter, look up fanfiction and fan art involving them, and discover how their lives made a bigger difference than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

***Note - This series was co-written with fanfic writer: **_**SomeRandomWriter1**_

Early one morning Riley and Maya walked into Farkle's bedroom and saw him working on a large metallic device shaped like a circle with a computer attached to it. Riley then said, "Okay Farkle. We got here as soon as we could. What do you have to show us?" An excited Farkle then said, "Okay guys. Don't freak out. But with Smackle's help... I think I may have discovered a way to access alternate universes." A confused looking Maya then said, "Alter-what's-it?" Farkle then said, "Other worlds. It's the multiverse theory. The idea that: what if people made different choices in the past, and it resulted in worlds similar to ours but different." Maya then said, "Ohhhhhh... I still don't get it." Riley then said, "Well I'm proud of you Farkle. So how does it work?" Farkle then said, "Well it's still untested technology so don't..." Riley then pressed a large button near Farkle's computer as she said, "Ooo. Shiny!" Farkle then finished his sentence by yelling... "Don't touch anything!" Suddenly a large vortex appeared near the machine and right in front of Riley and Maya. Riley and Maya then instantly got sucked inside as they yelled, "Whoa!" Then within seconds... Riley and Maya were gone.

* * *

Riley and Maya suddenly appeared in the bedroom but Farkle was gone. As Riley looked around she said, "Wait. What happened? Where's the vortex? Where's Farkle?" Maya then said, "More importantly... where's the fourth wall?" Riley and Maya then saw in front of them was a TV sound studio with empty seats for a potential studio audience. Riley then said, "When did Farkle's room get so much bigger?" Maya then said, "More like why did someone build a re-creation of Farkle's bedroom in a TV studio? Come on. Lets look around." Riley and Maya then walked around the studio and found an exit door. The two girls walked outside and saw a bright outdoor sky and parking plot. Riley then said, "Well at least we're still in New York. Look at all of those buildings and... Wait. This isn't New York. Where are we?" Maya then said, "I've seen pictures of this place. Riley... I think we're in Los Angeles." A freaked out looking Riley then said, "We were transported to the other side of the country!? Oh man. How are we gonna get back?" Maya then looked at her phone and said, "Well however we're gonna do it, it won't involve our phones. I got no cell service." Riley then looked at her phone and said, "Me neither. Come on. Maybe we can use a computer or phone at that mall over there." Maya then noticed a mall not far away, and then she and Riley headed over towards it.

Riley and Maya began walking through a mall together. As they walked, several people began to make quick stares at them. Riley then said, "Maya, is it me, or are people starring at us?" Maya then said, "Eh. We're east coast girls. West coast folk probably think we smell weird." Suddenly a little preschool girl ran up to Riley and Maya and said, "Hey. Is it really you? Are you really Riley and Maya?" A surprised Riley then said, "Um... yes. How do you know us?" The little girl then said, "I love your show. It's the only thing I used to watch on Netflix. Can I get both your autograph?" A surprised looking Maya then said, "Um... sure." Riley and Maya then began to sign a piece of paper the little girl had as Riley said, "Is she talking about our old middle school news broadcasts?" Maya then said, "I guess. Didn't know the school had a deal with Netflix though." An adult woman then walked over to the three and said, "There you are Stacy, and... Oh wow. You're the ladies from my daughter's favorite show." Riley waved and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you." The little girl then got the piece of paper back and said, "Look mommy. They signed it." The adult woman smiled as she looked at it and said, "Aww. They signed it in character. That's cute." The adult woman and little girl walked away as Maya said, "Well this keeps getting stranger."

Riley and Maya then walked into a book store as Riley said, "Well maybe we can hook into the wi-fi here. How about getting a smoothie at the cafe first? My treat." Maya smiled as she said, "Thanks. But you're already my treat." Riley smiled as she went over to the cafe counter and said, "Two banana smoothies please." A young adult woman at the counter looked at Riley and Maya as she said, "Oh my gosh. Oh wow. I can't believe this. Listen, I know it must feel weird for a 27 year old to be saying this, but I love your show so much." Riley glanced at Maya as she whispered, "I had no idea so many people across the country were watching our morning announcements." The young woman then said, "I watched your show every Friday night with my niece and it meant so much to her, and some episodes even really touched me. We were both so devastated when Disney canceled Girl Meets World." A wide eyed Riley then said, "Girl Meets What?" The young woman then said, "Anyway, I'm sorry. I'll stop bothering you. Hey. Whatever you want, it's on the house." A confused looking Riley then said, "Uh... thank you."

As Riley and Maya sat in a corner booth by themselves Riley said, "Maya... has the world gone mad? Why are people treating us like celebrities? And why did that woman talk about Disney canceling our _show_? Wait... could we be in an alternate universe that Farkle's invention sent us to?" Maya who was looking at her phone said, "Way ahead of you. I had a feeling we were pretty _far from home_, and I got into this place's wi-fi and remembered the girl mentioning a show called _Girl Meets World_, so I searched for it and... well... look." Maya then held her phone up towards Riley and Riley's eyes got wide as she looked at the screen. There Riley saw pictures posted of her friends and family next to a large logo that said _Girl Meets World_. Then Riley looked at a description box and read it as she said, "According to this: _Girl Meets World_ is an American comedy television series created by Michael Jacobs and April Kelly that aired on Disney Channel from June 27, 2014 to January 20, 2017. The series is a spinoff of _Boy Meets World_ and stars Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews, Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart, and... Hold on. Our lives a TV show in this world!?" Maya then said, "Apparently. We even have our own theme song. Check it out." Maya then started a video clip of the Girl Meets World theme song. As it played Riley look at it and said, "What? How did they get this video footage? Have they been stalking us!? This... this is too weird!?"

About an hour later, Riley and Maya were hidden in a very isolated part of the book store sitting on the floor still looking at their phones. Maya then said, "Wow, watching these clips sure feels creepy. It's like some stalkers set up hidden camera all around our bedrooms, classrooms, and favorite hang out spots." A scared looking Riley then said, "Oh no. The episodes don't include scenes of me taking my hour long morning shower do they?" Maya made a little smile as she said, "No honey, this is apparently a family show. Although judging from the comments in some of these video clips, there are some guys that wish they could've seen that... and some girls." Riley then said, "I just don't get it. Who would want to watch a TV series about our lives? I mean I wasted all of third grade just tripping all of the time because I couldn't tie my shoes. Who would want to see _that_?" As Maya continued to look up information on the show she said, "It's not our whole lives Riley. Just from the beginning of 7th grade to the middle of 9th. Apparently the show ended right after your mom decided not to move to London." Riley then said, "Wait. Why did our show end?" Maya then said, "Apparently a reasonable explanation was never given from Disney and fans started a huge campaign to save the series. On social media the day it ended, it was apparently the second highest trending topic worldwide behind only the 2017 presidential inauguration." A wide eyed Riley said, "Worldwide!? How popular was our show!?" Maya then said, "Well the premiere got just over five million viewers in the USA, but it's apparently been aired worldwide, so we may have been watched by over 100 million fans at some point or another."

Riley then slouched back in her chair as she said, "A hundred million people!? My Harajuku phase, first kiss with Lucas, and paint fight with you was seen by over 100 million people!?" Maya then said, "Well if it make you feels better, it wasn't technically you. In this world it was an actress named Rowan Blanchard." Riley then looked at a picture of herself as she said, "What!? I don't look like a Rowan!? That's a weird name for someone who looks like me." Maya then said, "Tell me about it. I can't believe my face belongs to some actress in this world named Sabrina Carpenter. What kind of name is that anyway? It sounds like the name of some cartoon cat who's a handy-woman." Then Riley said, "Who are these two girls anyway? Lets look them up." Maya then said, "Well, lets see. According to this: Rowan Blanchard on top of acting, is also a public activist in areas such as feminism, human rights, and gun violence." Riley then said, "Whoa. And according to this: Sabrina Carpenter is an accomplished actress _and_ singer, with multiple hit albums and sold out tours." A wide eyed Maya then said, "What!? No. That's gotta be fake." Riley then said, "Well it is hard to sort out which news sources are more reliable on this alternate world. I know. Let me search what's real and what's fake on this Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter and see what's the real deal with them and... Huh? Is that... OH MY GOSH!" A worried Maya then said, "What!?" Riley then said, "Oh God. Whatever you do: don't image search our actress' names and the word _fake_ next to them." Maya then glanced at Riley's phone and said, "Oh my gosh. That is so messed up... Your boobs are way more bigger than that in real life." Riley then began pressing buttons on her phone fast as she said, "Ahh! Delete internet history! Delete internet history!"

Later Riley and Maya were walking through the mall again as Riley said, "It's just so weird Maya. For so long: my life was just... my life. And now I learn in some alternate universe... it's been watched and studied by millions of people." Maya then said, "It's not us Riley. It's just stories being performed by two girls who look like us... and who are smarter than us... more famous than us... and way more talented than us." A concerned looking Riley then said, "You okay, Peaches?" Maya then said, "Yeah. It's just... I always wished more people paid attention to my art. And to see a world where another version of me has _her art_ adored by millions of people... it's amazing but still very strange." Suddenly a man ran over to Maya and said, "You. You're supposed to be on stage in fifteen minutes. Why aren't you in hair and makeup?" A confused Maya then said, "What?" The man then said, "Oh. Miss Blanchard. Nice to see you. I suppose she's hanging out with you today?" Maya then said, "Um..." The man then said, "Come on. Lets go." The man then quickly led Maya over to a closed door and let her and Riley in. The man then said, "Apologies for not getting your sooner. It's just I was told you were already here and... Wait. What?" Suddenly everyone stopped as Riley and Maya saw walking around a corner in makeup were actresses Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter. All of the girls stopped walking as they looked at each other. Rowan Blanchard then looked at Sabrina Carpenter as she said, "Sabrina, what is going on?" Riley then looked at Maya as she said, "Oh boy. This sure got complicated."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_***Author's Note** \- So what did you all think of this tale so far? Feel free to leave a comment or message with your thoughts, and feel free to share what should happen next, along with what other corners of the Girl Meets World online fandom that Riley and Maya should discover. Until then, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Author's Note** \- Sorry to everyone who waited a long time to see this story continue. I got really caught up with writing my other recent stories (and with real life stuff) and put this series on the back burner for too long. Don't blame my co-writer: SomeRandomWriter1, as they gave me the rough draft that I was supposed to refine and add to over a month ago. It's just sometimes you put something off and then what you thought was just days for putting it off turns into many weeks. Sorry again. But anyway... here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

A man quickly led Maya over to a closed door and let her and Riley in. The man then said, "Apologies for not getting your sooner. It's just I was told you were already here and... Wait. What?" Suddenly everyone stopped as Riley and Maya saw walking around a corner in makeup were actresses Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter. All of the girls stopped walking as they looked at each other. Rowan Blanchard then looked at Sabrina Carpenter as she said, "Sabrina, what is going on?" Riley then looked at Maya as she said, "Oh boy. This sure got complicated." Sabrina Carpenter then made a big smile as she said, "Oh my gosh. You two look so much like us. It must be that whole:_ everyone has got a twin hiding out there somewhere kind of deal_. Or did you just put a whole lot of make up on?" Maya then made a little smile as she said, "Actually we're both wearing wigs. Kids at our school though always say we look a lot like you two." Rowan Blanchard then said, "Whoa. That is so far out. This is just like that episode Michael wanted to make but we never did." A curious looking Riley then said, "Michael?" Rowan Blanchard then said, "Michael Jacobs. The creator of our show. Near the end of Girl Meets World's third season, he wanted to do an episode where our characters would enter the _real world_ and meet the _real _us. But the idea got too expensive and we did that hour long meet and greet with the audience special instead." Maya then said, "Cool. Well... we'll just be going now then and..." Sabrina Carpenter then said, "Oh no. This is too far out there. You two are getting backstage passes for my mall concert so we can do an awesome photo opp later. Okay?" A surprised looking Riley and Maya then said, "Okay."

Over an hour later, Riley and Maya were standing backstage watching Sabrina Carpenter sing to a crowd while watching her through an opening in the curtain. A wide eyed Maya then said, "Look at her Riley. That's me. Or it's kind of me. It's not really me I guess. But... look at me. I mean her. I mean... she's really good." Riley then said, "She's a great performer. Do you think that's all we are Maya? Just performances of two great actresses. Are we just an echo of their talents?" Maya then said, "I don't know. Sabrina Carpenter is definitely more talented than me. But we can't be just echos of them. Otherwise, how can we be here? Echos alone can't _exist_."

Some time later: Riley, Maya, Rowan Blanchard, and Sabrina Carpenter were sharing a large box of french fries while sitting at a table back stage together. A smiling Maya said, "So you really do this after every concert?" Sabrina Carpenter then said, "Sometimes before. Sometimes after. Sometimes before _and_ after." Riley then said, "Hey ladies. I have a question. In this lost script Michael Jacobs said he wrote about Riley and Maya meeting you two in real life, how did it end?" Rowan Blanchard then said, "Well, I don't think we're allowed to disclose that." Sabrina Carpenter then said, "Be honest Rowan. We didn't read that script to the end. We both usually never read the _entire_ scripts until the table read. Helped us create a more natural reaction to the situations."Riley then said, "Hmm. Interesting."

About an hour later, Riley and Maya were walking out of the mall together as Maya said, "That will forever be the strangest meal I've ever had in my life. I mean did you see how confidant those two are. I mean they're both so accomplished and talented." Riley looked down and said, "Yeah. And we're just two random girls from New York who are still learning how to meet the world." Maya then said, "But... we're not that here. I mean forget Rowan and Sabrina for a moment. Us, as characters in a show, are beloved by millions of people. There has to be a reason for that. I mean when you were in the bathroom earlier, I was looking up the show again and... there are videos in the six digit numbers about us on Youtube. There are literally millions of pages about us that can be found on Google. There are even thousands of fanfiction stories about us. But warning: if you look up fanfics about us, do _not_ look up the M-rated ones that have you and your father listed as the main characters." Riley then said, "Why?" As Maya looked up she said, "Trust me. Just don't... and you're looking it up anyway, aren't you?" Riley who was looking at her phone clicking away said, "Of course I am. What could be so bad about... OH MY GOD! People are writing stories about the two of us doing that!? OH, THAT IS NOT RIGHT!" Maya then said, "At least you didn't look up the stories of you and Auggie... and I've already said too much." Riley then yelled, "Me, Auggie, and Ava at the same time!? Why would people write about us doing that!?"

Awhile later Riley was rocking back and forth on a bench as Maya sat next to her with an arm around her. Maya then said, "I kept telling you not to look at those sites." Riley then said, "And you know how curious I can get. Ugg. I think I've been scarred for life. Remind me to never read fanfiction about ourselves ever again." Maya then said "Duly noted. But it still does make my point I was starting to say earlier... people are fascinated with _us_. Not just Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter, but Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. There has to be a reason why." Riley then said, "You think that reason may be why we were sent to this alternate reality." Maya then said, "Maybe. But lets think about it. If our lives were formed by a TV show creator named Michael Jacobs, and he actually wrote a story where we traveled to a world where our lives were just a TV show, then..." Maya took a long pause as Riley then said, "Than what?" Maya's eyes then lit up as she said, "Then we have to go meet Michael Jacobs."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Author's Note**__ \- Sorry to everyone again who waited a long time to see this story continue. Me and my co-writer: SomeRandomWriter1, had a long back and forth on how this story was to end. But rather than prolong it, I finally took the initiative and put the final pieces together to making this story happen. Hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

Riley and Maya were both sitting on a bus as they saw the country side go past them as they did. As they watched the scenery, Riley said, "Maya, are you sure we're headed to the right place? I mean we couldn't find this Michael Jacobs' address online. How are you sure we're headed to the right place." Maya then said, "Riley, you know how we always wanted to take a vacation one day to this particular spot in the country but never knew why?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah. It always seemed like a nice place to relax and enjoy ourselves. But I never knew why I felt interested in such an obscure location on the other side of the country." Maya then said, "Well if we are indeed creations of some guy, then we should have a little piece of his mind inside ours. And what's one place all of us are drawn back to at the end of the day?" Riley then said, "Well... home." Maya nodded and said, "Yeah. So if we're both feeling drawn to the same place that feels like home but isn't our home, then it must be Michal Jacobs' home."

Awhile later Riley and Maya stood at the door to a house. They both knocked. And then within minutes, the door opened, and an older man with grey curly hair answered. Riley then said, "Hello Mr. Jacobs. I know we both look like Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter, but really we're..." Michael Jacobs opened his mouth and said, "Riley and Maya. I knew this day would come one day. Please, come in." Riley and Maya both suddenly looked confused as they stepped inside. The three all sat down in a living room together, and then Michael Jacobs said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I seemed so prepared for this." Maya then said, "Well that would be one of our questions we'd have." Riley then said, "Our others would be: do you know why we're in some world where our lives are a TV show? And do you know how we can get back to where we belong?" Michael Jacobs smiled and said, "Forgive me, but please give me a moment to take this in. It's just... seeing you both here exactly as I saw it years ago... it's certainly amazing." Maya then raised one eyebrow as she said, "Years ago? You mean you imagined this meeting in some old discarded script you wrote long ago?"

Michael Jacobs smirked and said, "Not quite. You see twice in my life, I had near death experiences. I'll spare you the details. But the first time was when I was younger man. As I thought I was going to die, I saw not just my life flash before my eyes, but also another life. A life of a boy named Cory Matthews and his best friend Shawn Hunter and all of his other friends and family. And from those flashes of another life, it gave me more than enough inspiration to create Boy Meets World. And then the second time I thought I was going to die later in my life... I saw another life that wasn't mine. The life of a girl named Riley Matthews and her best friend Maya Hart, and all of _their_ friends and family. And when the right opportunity came, I used those visions I received to create another show called Girl Meets World." Riley then said, "So wait? Are our lives just a fever dream you had?" Then Maya said, "Or is it: a near death experience tuned your mind into our dimension where we live and you just used the intimate details of our lives to make a profit for yourself on TV?"

Michael Jacobs then said, "That's the thing though. The lives of Cory and Shawn, and the lives of Riley and Maya... I at first didn't see how they could be used to make good TV. You all were ordinary people living ordinary lives. But remember, I said in my two near death experiences, I didn't just see your lives. I saw mine as well. And I saw how all of the simple choices I made in life, such as staying loyal to my friends, loving my wife and family, every new moral lesson I learned and then taught... those were the most important moments of my life, and any life. And since I didn't feel it be appropriate to do a story revealing the intimate details of my life or my family and friends' lives, I decided to tell the stories about the lives of _your_ families. You know... when I was producing Girl Meets World, do you know how many times Disney asked me to have Riley and Maya start a band and become famous? Do you know they once pitched to me a retooling of the show where you two became spies, or the other time they asked me to have you both become time travelers? And each time, I told them: those ideas were exciting and inventive. But they didn't show viewers what's really most important. Because viewers seeing an ordinary girl like them standing up to a bully and building self-confidence, that's important. Seeing another girl try to reach for the courage to forgive a neglectful parent, that's important. Seeing people just like them learn to be more grateful for what they have and give to the needy, that's important."

Riley then looked at Maya and said, "Maya... we were wondering why people seemed more caught up with us than Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter. But do you think..." Michael Jacobs smiled and said, "Rowan and Sabrina are both amazing and talented women. I respect them and love them incredibly. But their life stories aren't the ones that people are going to find as relatable. It's the stories of you two; two young women that grew up dealing with the simple everyday struggles all humans go through... those are the stories that are going to have the deepest impact on people in the long run." Riley smirked and said, "You really think the story of our lives is that good?" Michael Jacobs then said, "The story of your lives is that good because it's the story of everybody's lives. Everyone has to meet the world and take it on. You two just reminded many people out there that they aren't the only ones out they have to do it."

Some time later Riley and Maya were both riding on a bus together again. As they both looked at the scenery pass them by, Maya said, "Do you really think everything that Michael Jacobs guy said was true?" Riley then said, "Well we're in a world where our lives were turned into a TV show. So I think a lot of doubt has been thrown out the window." Maya then said, "No. I mean the part about how the lives of two ordinary girls are the most important stories in the world to tell." Riley then said, "Well... I think so. Because the story of our relationship... _my_ relationship with you... is the most important thing in the world. So why not have it be one of the greatest stories told in _two_ worlds?" Maya smiled as she held Riley's hand and glanced at their two rings they wore. Maya's smile then grew as she said, "Wow. Who knew our ring power was that strong?" Riley then smiled as she giggled a bit.

Riley and Maya walked onto a TV studio set as Maya said, "So you think this is gonna work?" Riley then said, "Michael said in his discarded script and... vision he had I guess, said it ended where it began. So we'll see." Suddenly the two girls heard a voice say, "Hey you two." Riley and Maya turned their heads and saw Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter walk towards them. A surprised Maya said, "Huh? What are you two doing here?" Sabrina Carpenter then said, "Since we were both in the area, we decided we'd sneak in and check out our old stomping grounds. What are you two doing here?" Suddenly a blue vortex appeared behind Riley and Maya. From the other side of the vortex, the voice of Farkle could be heard as he said, "Riley! Maya! Are you two there? If you are, this thing can only stay open for a minute! Get through now!" Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter both stood with astonished looks on their faces. Riley then looked at the two as she said, "Our names really _are_ Riley and Maya. And the stories you helped tel on this television set... those were _our_ stories. And they were real. So... thank you. Thank you for helping the people of this world know our story." Then Riley and Maya stepped through the portal holding hands and disappeared. Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter continued to stand with astonished looks on their faces. Then Rowan Blanchard held her hand out and touched Sabrina Carpenter's hand with hers. Rowan Blanchard then said, "Sabrina... did we just see what I think we saw?" Sabrina Carpenter then smirked and said, "Rowan... for some reason... I feel more important than I ever have in my life right." The two ladies then looked at each other, smiled, and then walked out of the room holding hands together.

**THE END**


End file.
